


A Spark of Hope (In My World of Troubles)

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Based off of 'that" short film, Dogs, Dw Hyeongseob is a human xD, Fluff, I'll say it in end notes to avoid spoilers ;p, M/M, Physical Disability, Woojin's a 3 legged dog, Yes Woojin is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Hyeongseob  receives a present.(Too lazy for a better summary)





	A Spark of Hope (In My World of Troubles)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllooo 
> 
> I watched "this" film and I just had to write it , so I basically just converted it from video to book form ;p
> 
> I'll tell you guys what the film was at the end to avoid spoilers ;p 
> 
> REMEMBER THAT WOOJIN IS A DOG AND ENOJY

Hyeongseob ignored the sound of the door opening as he kept his eyes fixed on the TV screen. Fingers rapidly moving on his controller, he bit his lip as his character avoided another gunshot.

"Hyeongseob I'm home!" He could see his mom enter the living room out of the corner of his eye, but pretended to not notice.

"Sorry I was home a bit lat......" Hyeongseob started to tune her out like he always did.

"I was picking up a little something." His mother frowned when she saw him paying no attention to her again.

"It's sunny today! Why don't you try going outside? It's been quite some time since you got some fresh air." Hyeongseob's mom tugged at the curtains to unravel them, illuminating the darkened living room and drawing a short whine out of Hyeongseob, she rolled her eyes at her son and set a brown box down on the table

"Open your present and tell me if you like it!" Hyeongseob turned his head towards his mom at the word present, the large brown box on the table suddenly became prominent. He was about to talk to his mother but she was already walking up the stairs with probably another business call.

"Hello! Didn't you get my papers yesterday?...... Yes, I know............" Her voice echoed down the hallway until she disappeared into a room. Hyeongseob made sure she was gone until he checked out his present.

Setting his controller down, he ran his hands over the sides of the box, retreating them quickly when the box gave a sudden shake.

"Hmm.........." Hyeongseob ripped off the tape on the top of the box, and it was all it took for something furry to jump into his lap.

Woof!Woof!

"Oh! Cool!" Hyeongseob smiled happily at the little dog lying on its back in his lap. It had soft gray fur all over and there was a cute snaggletooth in the corner of its teeth. A name tag shined brightly around its neck. Woojin, it read. Hyeongseob held up Woojin and cooed at him softly as Woojin licked his face.

Woof!

"Hi, Woojin...oh." Hyeongseob studied the dog's body, frowning when he noticed that Woojin was missing a leg.

"Lame." Hyeongseob tossed Woojin to the ground, ignoring the dog's whimper. "Umma is so dumb sometimes...." He picked up his controller and continued to play his video game.

Meanwhile, Woojin was already over the idea of being tossed aside and excitedly darted his eyes around the room, taking in everything, he flopped a few times, but managed to get up on his three legs. He looked back up at Hyeongseob who was still focused on his game, he happily went up to the boy and nuzzled his head against the other's leg.

"Get off of me stupid dog!" Hyeongseob angrily kicked Woojin away again, deciding to look for toys, Woojin quickly saw a bright red ball under a cabinet.

Woof! Crash!

After tripping over his own legs a few times to the cabinet, Woojin managed to crash face first into the cabinet, determined he kept trying to go under. He finally managed to get under and nudged the ball out. The ball rolled into Hyeongseob's leg.

Hyeongseob frowned at the ball and the sight of Woojin running back to him, he kicked the ball away to avoid another dog interaction. The ball landed in the brown box that was also pushed to the ground.

Woof!

Woojin happily barked at the idea of playing fetch, and ran to the ball, tripping over his own legs again and crashed into the box, causing it to tilt over on top of him.

Hyeongseob's eyes impulsively moved to the moving box, smiling softly at the sound of Woojin barking happily while trying to get out of the box. When he got out of the box, Woojin noticed Hyeongseob's smile and happily barked at him.

Woof!

Hyeongseob quickly turned his head back to his video game and frowned, trying to pretend that he didn't act like he just did a few seconds ago.

Woof!

Woojin managed to get the ball in his mouth and returned to Hyeongseob, tripping one last time and landing on his side in front of Hyeongseob.

Woof!

Hyeongseob couldn't resist the urge to look down at his dog, lips turning upward Into a smile at the fact that Woojin was still happily barking despite his handicap.

"You know what." Hyeongseob shut off the TV.

"Umma! I'm going outside with Woojin!" Hyeongseob reached over for his crutches and uses them to help pull himself up. Woojin seemed elated at the sight of Hyeongseob finally getting up.

Hyeongseob hobbled over to the door, smiling again as Woojin nudged the door open and helped get the red ball into Hyeongseob's hand.

Hyeongseob slipped on one shoe and pushed the other aside with his crutch, he always hated it when he received a pair of shoes, he only needed the right shoe anyways and the left acted like a painful reminder.

"Go Woojin!" Hyeongseob leaned against one crutch and threw the ball for Woojin to get. Hyeongseob managed to lose his balance and fell onto his right side. Giggling as he saw Woojin also stumbling back on his three legs. He let Woojin relax on his chest as they both looked up to the sky.

Maybe missing a leg wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ;p If it wasn't obvious (it's okay I was trying to be discrete) but Hyeongseob only has 1 leg ;p
> 
> Pfft it wasn't that good right? I wrote it in an hour though give me credit xD
> 
> But real credit goes to the actual short film here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyObyQRsHe8
> 
> And stay tuned for my other story : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228793/chapters/25091919  
> First chapter coming July 14:)
> 
> Goodnight guys <3 Or good morning?


End file.
